


Lamento

by ineffablecrime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Mpreg, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablecrime/pseuds/ineffablecrime
Summary: Loki adora a los niños.La razón detrás de esto es mucho más triste de lo que aparenta.
Relationships: Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lamento

**Author's Note:**

> Otra abandonada de wattpad.
> 
> Adoro a Loki pero también amo el angst, nunca le va mal el sufrimiento a alguien.

Loki adora a los niños.

Peter aún tiene siete años, pero puede confirmar que durante toda su vida fue su consentido. Loki se había desvelado y sacrificado por él en muchas ocasiones por las que tuvo que pasar bajo su cuidado.

Según sus padres, anteriormente el dios tenía ganado su odio, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que los vengadores volvieran a darle una oportunidad. Incluso algunos de sus tíos no terminaban de confiar en él por completo.

Afortunadamente Anthony Stark no era uno de ellos.

Su padre confiaba en el dios, ambos pudieron sentarse y hablar entre si hasta descubrir que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban. Loki se ganó su respeto y fue la primera vez en la que uno de los vengadores no le miraba con odio.

A partir de ese día le cuentan que no se separaron, a pesar de las bromas y comentarios despectivos ambos parecían congeniar cada vez más. Los demás en la torre se lamentaron, ahora que el dueño de todo se había encariñado con el dios no habría forma de sacarlo.

Le cuentan que el día de su nacimiento el dios había estado presente y logró que el proceso fuera más llevadero para sus padres, asegurando que no le dejaría sólo. Le cuentan que al día siguiente cuando le permitieron verlo, Loki pareció enamorarse por primera vez en años.

A partir de ese momento estuvo a su lado, siendo su defensa ante rabietas y tutor cuando sus padres debían salvar el mundo. 

Loki adora a los niños, Peter siendo el primero de todos.

[☆]

Loki adora a los niños.

Peter es todo para él, y Tony puede corroborarlo.

Lo supo desde el momento en que le confió a su bebé, muy a pesar de las quejas de Steve que casi le costaron una pelea más entre ellos. Ese día tenían una misión urgente y de último minuto, pero Tony se negaba a dejar a su hijo. No fue hasta que el dios se ofreció para cuidarlo, y luego de muchas dudas el millonario aceptó en dejarle en brazos a su mundo entero.

Era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto de su bebé en esos seis meses de vida que cargaba, durante los días que duraba la misión logró comunicarse con JARVIS para que le enseñara las cámaras de su hogar, con única meta de saber sobre Peter.

Aún con un previo conocimiento al amor que su amigo le tenía al niño, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la sonrisa que cargaba este al tener a Peter en frente. Aún a distancia notaba el brillo de alegría en los ojos esmeralda del dios al tener al bebé en brazos, alimentandolo y teniéndolo siempre a su lado; un brillo de alegría que usualmente estaban en sus propios ojos, aquel que destellaba el amor más puro hacia un hijo.

No le tomó mucha importancia a eso, se dejó llevar por la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a aquel ser que implantó tanto temor en las ciudades quedar tan manso ante un pequeño de seis meses.

Para cuando regresan, Peter llora al ver a Loki partir. Y esa historia se repite cada vez que le dejan a cargo.

[☆]

Loki adora a los niños.

Desgraciadamente Thor conoce la razón.

El dios sabe que su hermano haría lo que fuera por el hijo de sus amigos, sabe que por las noches huye y se infiltra en orfanatos midgardianos, únicamente para velar por los sueños de aquellos que le temen a simples monstruos de su imaginación. Sabe que Loki se ha logrado instalar en Midgard para permanecer cerca de esos seres pequeños que, a diferencia del mundo al que fueron acostumbrados, son más débiles y necesitan protección. Sabe que esa fue una excusa barata para no regresar a Asgard luego de su condena.

Loki adora a los niños, porque llenan su vacío.

Loki no tiene a sus niños.

Sabe que sus sobrinos estaban bajo la vista de Odin, cautivos y condenados desde que eran muy jóvenes. Sabe que esos cuatro seres ya no son niños, pero no culpa a Loki.

Esa fue la última imagen que tiene de ellos antes de que se los arrebataran.

Y nadie puede hacer nada por eso, sería ir en contra del padre de Todo.

Lastimosamente su hermano tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias que le impuso el ojo de Odin.

[♡♡♡]

Loki adora a sus niños.

Eran suyos, sus tres bebés creados a partir de su magia y de la influencia de su tierra natal.

No era indiferente a su origen, Jötunheim estaba bajo su manto y gracias a él permanecían en paz con los æsir. De vez en cuando iba a visitar su reino heredado, y varios colegas que tenía allí lo recibían con regocijo.

Angrboda era una de ellas.

Una de las pocas gigantes hembras que quedaban de pie en Jötunheim, trabajaba a su lado tratando de velar por la salud y bienestar de su gente. Ella tenía su conexión con la tierra fértil y conocimientos en la magia.

Un día Loki llegó a parar con ella y terminó confesando el anhelo que había cargado en secreto por meses, un sentimiento materno le había llenado y no confiaba en nadie más que en ella para llevarlo a cabo.

En un principio Loki creyó que tendría que involucrarse con su amiga para dar origen a estos seres, pero por fortuna sólo hicieron falta sus propios genes y la confianza en su propia raza digna de fertilidad. Las nornas lo tuvieron bajo su manto y tres niños con la magia más pura corriendo por sus venas vieron la luz.

Fenrir, Jörmungandr y Hel llegaron a su vida, y por primera vez sintió que tenía un propósito para seguir adelante.

Los pequeños parecían ser de lo más normales en un inicio, tres bebés de piel azul y rasgos propios de su raza. Pero la magia en sus cuerpos reveló sus verdaderas formas, y en pocos días Loki tenía a una cría de serpiente, un cachorro de lobo y una niña con dos rostros.

Eso no disminuyó el amor que les dedicaba, permaneció en Jötunheim más de lo esperado. Su pueblo salía adelante y disfrutaban de su presencia como nunca, sumando la llegada de los tres herederos que correteaban por los campos helados y no hacían más que darle vida a la tierra jurada por mounstros.

Pero su hogar era en Asgard, seguía siendo el príncipe y la conexión entre ambos reinos. Aún así no tuvo corazón para llevar a sus niños hasta allá, temía que sufrieran lo que él tuvo que pasar en ese palacio, por lo que de momento decidió dejarlos con Angrboda, ella los cuidaría mientras él buscaba las palabras para explicarle al padre de Todo sobre sus niños.

Para su mala suerte, Odin ya lo sabía, y no estaba contento.

Apenas pisó Asgard le mandó a llamar y lo enfrentó, diciéndole que había visto a sus niños y al futuro caos que traerían. Loki trató de negociar con él, pero no logró más que acabar encerrado en su habitación bajo un poderoso hechizo que aún no lograba decrifrar, y aún si pudiera hacerlo tendría que pasar unos cuantos más de protección que le enviaron las hechiceras bajo el mando de Odin.

No recuerda cuanto luchó y se dañó para correr hacia sus niños, cuanto lloró por ellos. Sólo recuerda el momento en que sus puertas se abrieron y Thor ingresó para abrazarlo, por primera vez en muchos siglos Loki se sintió un niño bajo la protección de su hermano mayor, aquel que no pudo salvar a los condenados.

Por semanas trató de localizarlos, huir del palacio y saber siquiera si estaban vivos aún. Frigga le veía con pena, pero no podía hacer más que consolar el alma de su hijo cuando este caía inconsciente luego de días sin descansar. 

Odin no tuvo tacto en decirle que sus niños no eran más que mounstros, que traerían el fin de todo lo que conocen y que fue su deber condenarlos. Niños, simples niños que apenas comenzaban a entender como se movía el universo.

Loki también recuerda como el padre de Todo le aseguró que su destino sería engendrar el caos, que sus descendientes no serían más que promesas de muerte a partir de ahora. No volvería a verlos.

[♡]

La llegada de Sleipnir sembró muchas dudas e inseguridades en su cabeza.

Las murallas caídas, el hombre que se ofreció a levantarlas, el trato, el invierno, la trampa, el abandonar Asgard.

El como engendró al caballo de ocho patas era un hecho que prefería no recordar más allá de que fue consecuencia de sus actos. Se dedicó a cuidar de si mismo apenas abandonó a Svadilfari en ese bosque, y juró con todas sus fuerzas que odiaría a la cría y que hasta la mataría si fuera necesario cuando esta naciera. 

No pudo. Aún en su forma animal y sus patas sangrando limpió al recién nacido de ocho patas, y cuidó de él en sus primeras horas de vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos tuvieron las fuerzas para avanzar, había pasado casi un año alejado de su hogar y se preguntaba si su familia velaría por él. No quería regresar, no aún, así que cuidó del pequeño por unas pocas semanas hasta que se sintió preparado y regresó, esperando que aceptaran a Sleipnir en los establos a pesar de su singularidad.

No fue hasta que llegó a las afueras del reino que recordó las palabras de Odin. Siempre engendraría caos.

Temió, no podía imaginar alguna situación en la que ese potrillo podría causar algún daño. Al presentarse frente al padre de Todo usando su apariencia humana y con su cría, sólo pudo ganarse su mirada despectiva.

Los mitos decían que él se lo había regalado, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

"La bestia irá conmigo, por tu seguridad y la de todos" 

Se lo arrebataron una vez más.

En esta ocasión ya estaba más preparado para los obstáculos que le pondrían en busca de evitar que fuera tras su hijo, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada por él. Para su sorpresa Odin lo crió y educó hasta convertirlo en su corcel, y lo llevó a guerras con otros reinos.

Loki no estaba triste, al menos Sleipnir había acabado en un buen puesto, pero no dejaba de ser un prisionero. Nadie mas que Odin y un simple granjero podían estar cerca suya en ese establo, donde rara vez lo sacaban a pasear por su hogar sin amenazas de guerra.

Como era de esperarse, el siquiera pensar en convertirse en una opción para visitas le estaba completamente prohibido, y de verdad detestaba tanto que esto fuera así, que su vientre fuera sinónimo de caos para los nueve reinos.

Su corazón se repartía en cuatro partes, y ninguna de ellas estaba con él.

[☆]

—¡Tío Loki!

Los ojos esmeralda del dios se enfocaron en el pequeño castaño que corría hacia él, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro antes de cargar a Peter.

—Hola cariño —el pequeño Rogers Stark se vió atacado cuando el dios comenzó a dejar besos por todo su rostro, riendo y llenando un poco más el vacío en Loki con sus inocentes carcajadas —¿Adivina que tengo para ti? —una barra de chocolate se asomaba bajo el abrigo del mayor, bajó al niño antes de entregárselo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, en símbolo de silencio —No se lo digas a tu padre, sabes como se pone ese viejo.

Peter asintió, imitando la seña de su tío y guardando la golosina bajo su camiseta, como si de esa forma nadie lo descubriría.

—¿Peter?

—Ahí viene el anciano ¡Corre! —un segundo después se pudieron oír las pisadas del pequeño corriendo hacia su habitación.

Segundos después Steve se asomaba por el salón en donde el dios se hacía el desentendido.

—Loki, te dije que no le dieras más golosinas por la noche —el dios sonrió divertido, sin remordimientos —Tú irás a dormirlo.

—Sabes que siempre tengo éxito en dormir al chitauri, Rogers, déjame consentirlo. Se lo merece.

Steve estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, ese día habían encontrado a Peter pegado al techo con sus pies y dejando colgar sus manos. El niño estaba castigado por arriesgarse de esa forma a pesar de las advertencias de sus padres, pero estábamos hablando de Loki, nadie sabía cómo se manejaba su moral.

Para el dios todo lo que hiciera Peter era razón para felicitarlo, y si realmente el niño hacía algo mal se sentaba junto a él y reflexionaban acerca de cómo podría mejorar, para acabar haciendose cosquillas y sacándole una sonrisa al menor. Probablemente luego de eso irían a por un helado.

—Pudo hacerse daño —insistió, Loki se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Lo sé, luego iré a decirle algo acerca de eso —se rindió, aún sin perder su postura altanera —Pero hoy ya recibió muchos regaños, no permitiré que se vaya a dormir sintiéndose culpable.

El soldado no le dijo nada más, sabía que lo haría. Dió una última mirada al dios antes de retirarse, esa noche tenía una reservación por el aniversario con Tony, y como era usual, Loki se ofreció a cuidar del niño. Esperaba que esta vez no incendiaran nada.

Apenas abandonó su hogar el hechicero se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Rogers Stark, este al oir la puerta abrirse escondió rápidamente su golosina. Loki rió, tranquilizando al niño quien volvió a meterse el chocolate a la boca.

—Mira el desastre que eres, pequeño chitauri —las mejillas de Peter estaban cubiertas de chocolate, sabía que el padre de este tenía razón y que el niño se volvía más hiperactivo por las noches si comía dulces, pero se negaba a no darle los gustos a su sobrino.

Con un paño húmedo limpió el rostro del menor, tratandolo con caricias suaves para no hacerle daño, y dejando un beso en su frente al terminar su tarea.

Quien lo viera, el dios que aterrorizó a una ciudad entera en el intento de conquistar Midgard. A su defensa, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, la tortura de Thanos le había hecho replantearse sus prioridades y su valor propio. Aceptó servirle y destruir ese planeta en busca de las gemas sobrantes, pero aún así nadie confió en él y lo mantuvieron controlado a través de la gema de la mente en el cetro.

Mala fama es lo único que consiguió, pero por suerte todo ese camino le hizo llegar hasta este momento; Peter recostado y pidiendole que le contara una historia, el niño las adoraba, mayormente porque los relatos venían acompañados de proyecciones en magia verde que se mantenían en las manos de Loki.

—Bien, déjame pensar —Peter se acurrucó más en su lugar y abrazó su juguete de Iron Man —¿Alguna vez te conté de la vez que tu tío Thor tuvo que vestirse de mujer para una misión? 

—¡No! —una risita infantil le acompañó, Loki sentía caricias en su corazón cada vez que eso ocurría —¡Quiero saber! ¡Cuéntame!

—De acuerdo, ¡Pero después de esto te duermes! No queremos que le salgan más canas al anciano después de hoy.

Automáticamente la euforia del niño disminuyó para mirar con pena a su tío favorito.

—Papá dice que pude hacerme daño.

—Y tiene razón pequeño, a pesar de que me cueste admitirlo —Peter bajó la mirada, rápidamente Loki se acercó para atraparlo entre sus brazos —Escucha, no estoy aquí para regañarte, sabes que me encanta que explores con tus habilidades. Sólo trata de no hacerlo a solas ¿Si? La proxima vez pídele a alguien que te vigile en caso de que pueda ocurrir algo.

—Están molestos, no creo que me dejen volver a hacerlo.

—Siempre me lo puedes pedir —sonrió cuando el niño volvió a mirarle —Nunca te voy a limitar, Peter. Tienes mucho que experimentar, que te caigas y lastimes es inevitable, es parte de crecer y no pueden prohibirte que lo intentes de nuevo. Así que si algún día quieres trepar la torre Stark por fuera, voy a estar allí para protegerte.

Peter sintió sus ojitos humedecerse, se arrastró hasta Loki y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. El dios no esperó para refugiar a su sobrino entre sus brazos. Fueron pocos minutos en donde se oyeron ligeros sollozos por parte del niño, siendo consolado por las caricias en su cabecita que le indicaban que todo estaría bien.

—Te quiero, tío Loki.

El dios sintió que ahora él lloraría, mordió sus labios ahogando el llanto y soltó una risa quebrada en su reemplazo. Tomó al niño en brazos y se recostó también en la cama, dejando que Peter descansara sobre su pecho. Unos momentos después se podía oír la respiración calmada del mortal, Loki alcanzó la manta con el escudo del Capitán América pintado y los cubrió a ambos, cerrando sus propios ojos para dormir junto a su nueva razón de existir.

Su corazón ahora se partía en cinco partes, y esta vez lucharía con dientes y uñas para que no se lo arrebataran. Peter Rogers Stark era la razón de existir de todo un complejo conformado por seres poderosos, aquel que se atreviera a tocarle un sólo cabello sufriría la completa furia de los vengadores.

Antes de caer inconsciente pensó en ellos, sus niños. Donde sea que se encontraran, sólo deseaba con toda su alma que estuvieran bien. Sólo hasta que pudiera cambiar su destino.

Sólo un poco más...


End file.
